grandbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
The Sunset
The Sunset is a character in The Grand Battle II. Profile Weapon It's signature tool is The Nightmare, a high powered coilgun approximating a sniper rifle irreparably fused to The Sunset's left arm. It is fueled by The Sunset's own energy and has a high cooldown rate. Also possesses a submachine gun with ammo factory. Abilities The Sunset has an internal power source that allows it to repair its own armor to a degree and allow for easy binding to other machines. It is a Balancer, an old member of the race, who has been perpetuated by machine. In the multiverse The Sunset hails from, Balancers are effectively the tools of life and death, each fulfilling a various function. He was chosen because his powers have lessened, but still make him a formidable foe. Placing a being who filled a necessary slot in the working of a universe amongst other beings seemed an interesting choice. Description A junked up, utilitarian suit of power armor with no actual living creature inhabiting it. Two gaping eyeholes fill the head, and coils and wires of various hue and fashion link together plate and steel. Through the suit's hydraulics pump a sickly purple-rust fluid, glowing and bursting with electrical fury. The suit itself looks like a junkyard mech, worn down from years of brawling, but those coils burst and pulse with something very much alive. A few smooth, perfectly kept guns adorn the arms, showing what the being had managed to keep in good condition over the years. The center of the beast was a gleaming, shining core, alight with buttons and switches that seem very out of place given the rest of the armor's state. A constant whirring of purple bursts from the device, as a gauge monitors the levels of something only the being is sure of. Occasionally a ghastly vent bursts blackish-mauve smoke, and a small meter on the centerpiece moves invisibly farther down a limited line. Beat up and battered was this entity, but something about it suggested that more held together the rust colored plates of metal than one would imagine. Biography The Sunset fulfilled a role that was fairly unique in its world. Never before had the position been necessary, but slowly beings were beginning to accumulate power, enough that they were almost threatening to rise to the level of Balancers and other entities of great strength themselves. Such an occasion would result in a terrible overthrowing of order, and so a Balancer was wrought to deal with such things before they became out of hand. Fluid, strong, and almost terribly competent, The Sunset carried out its duty for several centuries before its inner light began to flicker and the time came for its replacement in the 'Parliament', the reigning group of Balancers. It was cast out on his own, and was very unprepared for the event. But it was true that every day its own body was decaying, as its illustrious career had given its form untold amounts of stress. It was deeply and sickly aware that it needed a way to repair itself, and quickly. Over the course of a few years, through mercenary work and pension checks, it managed to accumulate the funding to purchase a device that would, paired with a suit of armor, allow it to be bound to the suit and perpetuate itself. The price of a few more centuries was never again flowing freely, but in the end, The Sunset thought that a slow death, even one that required it to be 'motionless', was better than going out in the blink of an eye. In The Grand Battle II Development He was all space-cop and wanted to stop this evil game of evilness but then he died. Death The Sunset was driven mad by a sudden influx of screaming souls. The cacophony attracted a psychotic Samuel's attention, who ripped the Balancer's soul to bits with Gestalt's help in Round 3: Escheresque. In Non-Canon The Sunset was a contestant in the non-canon battle The Grand Bachelorette. Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Grand Battle II Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Grand Bachelorette Characters Category:Non-Humans Category:Brawlers Category:Gunners Category:Dead Characters